The Stars Will Align
by IxHearxthexVoices12878
Summary: Gemini Zabini was always friends with Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. What will happen when a driving force tries to break them apart. And will they finally realize Al like Gem or will he lose her to a man she doesn't love?


**I own nothing and I am not JK Rowling. Yes this is an OC story. Her name is Gemini Celeste Zabini. I know it is an unusual name but hey my story. Please tell me what you think and review. **

Gemini's POV

I ran down the stairs dragging my trunk as three little boys and a little girl clung to my mum. I hugged each child and mum then ran outside to stand by my brother. He had his trunk and my dad came out. I immediately held his arm and my brother did the same. We appeared inside platform 9 and 3/4. I heard a young voice say "But I want to go to Hogwarts"! "You have to wait one more year Lily". I looked over and saw a boy teasing a boy that looked like their i think father. "You may be in Slytherin". The boy looks frightened and my brother pulled me on the train. I found a compartment and put my trunk up. The same boy came into my compartment from earlier and Scorpius followed him. I jumped at Scorpius and said "I missed you so much". He hugged me and I noticed the boy watching him. I blushed and said "Hi I am Scorp's cousin Gemini Zabini". He shook my hand and said "Albus Potter is the name". An auburn haired girl said "Hey Albus who are your friends sitting by me. "Scorpius Malfoy and Gemini Zabini". He said and she shook our hands. "So anyone play Qudditch". "Yep but little Gem doesn't". Scorp said and I glared and muttered "I fell off a broom of course I don't like Quidditch". "I play sometimes". Th girl said before giggling "I forgot to say my name is Rose Weasley". I smiled and took out my pet cat "Caesar". Rose and I talked about things while Albus and Scorp argued about Quidditch. "What are you two doing in here with these future snakes"? James asked and Albus said "They are nice James leave us be". He snorted at that remark and said "He is a problem because his bastard dad tried to kill our dad while she has a git for an older brother". "I suggest you stop bloody tormenting my sister and her friends and bugger of". My older brother Darren said. James stalked off and I thanked him and hugged him saying "These are my friend Albus and Rose". Albus immediately said "I am so sorry for my brother he can be a git sometimes". Darren waved it off and told us bye. We went back to talking before Rose and I shooed them off so we could change. We got off and Albus introduced us to his friend and the caretaker Hagrid and we got in the boats. We were shuffled in when a voice said "All first years line up please". We all looked at Professor Longbottom. We followed him into the great hall. They started calling off names and I stared at my brother when I heard the words " Scorpius Malfoy". He went up and it immediately called "Slytherin"! It then asked for "Albus Potter". It stayed for 5 minutes before shouting "Slytherin"! We were all silent when the Slytherin's started cheering. Rose got placed in Ravenclaw. It then called "Gemini Zabini". It didn't even touch my head before shouting "Slytherin". I smiled and almost ran to Albus and Scorpius. I sat opposite of Albus and looked at the Griffindor table. "Looks like James isn't taking your placement too well". I said and we all laughed at his expression. We ate and got up to go to the dorms. We reaches the portrait and the password was "Salazar". We went in and Scorpius whispered in my ear "Looks like your house". I giggled and we went to our respectable dorms. I picked the bed closest to the window and I introduced ourselves "I am Gemini Zabini". A tan girl said "I am Casey Nott that is Silvia Goyle and that is Stella Goyle Silvia's twin. I waved to them and we all fell asleep anticipating the next day. I woke up early and put on my uniform and left my dorm with Silvia. We got to the common room. I saw Scorp and Al and ran to them and tripped almost breaking my neck then Al helped me up. I blushed and walked by them. Al shoveled food in his mouth and I rolled my eyes as Scorp did the same. We were handed our scheduled by Professor Malfoy. Double potions with Ravenclaws then Herbology with Hufflepuffs. Then lunch and a free period before transfiguration. Then every other day I had Charms then double Defense against the Dark Arts before lunch then a free period before History of magic. Then we had flying. Scorp and Albus had the same classes and we walked to the potions class room. Professor Malfoy was waiting and he explained the principles and the amount of work we would have. He wrote down instructions to have us make the hardest potion we could in a 2 hour period. If we didn't know one to refer to our book and make a babbling beverage. I immediately set to work on my Draught of living Death. I had a feeling to crush the bean instead of cut it and add a counterclockwise stir. Mine turned to the perfect lilac color and he started grading us Scorp got an A and Albus got an E. he looked and mine and smiled saying "Ad you get an O. And 5 points to Slytherin for you making the hardest potion of the class." Scorp glared and I shrugged when he dismissed us. Albus quickly asked "How did you know how to make a 6th year potion"! "It is really easy. I have been brewing potions since I could use a potion kit. Just wait I suck at Herbology". He laughed and Scorp did too. Rosie caught up to us and said "Were you trying to show off? Even my mom can barely brew it". I shrugged and she waved bye. We walked to Herbology and sat down when Professor Longbottom came in. We took notes and set to work on Devils Snare. I tried the spell and got it right but ended up hitting a girl with it and turning her hair bright blonde. She smiled instead of frowning and told me "Thanks I have been meaning to change it". I smiled and said "No problem".

We were dismissed and we practically ran for the Great hall before running into Rosie. We talked with her before heading to our table and I teased Albus over his eating habits. He rolled his eyes and kept shoveling food in his mouth. I stuck my tongue out and Scorp rolled his eyes

Soon enough it was almost time for Christmas break. We were sitting in our common room. I was half laying on Scorp and Casey was sitting in a chair and Al was on the floor and Casey was messing with his hair. "So what are you doing for Christmas oh magical one"? Al asked Scorp. "I am being forced to spend my time with my grandfather and then being forced to a wonderful dinner with my grandparents". He responded. "I am going to celebrate this holiday alone here because my parents are in Italy visiting my Grandma and her boyfriend and the siblings were shipped off to Scorp's parents". I told no one in particular. "Well why don't you two spend Christmas with me? My parents wouldn't mind and Lily can't wait to meet you Gem but be warned you would have to attend the Potter Ball". Al said "Sure what can I say I'm lovable". I replied and Scorp said "I would love to come". Casey had let us be by now and I was glad it was just us three. "So who is up for Quidditch"? I groaned and followed them to the pitch walking up to the bleachers. We saw the Griffindor team holding tryouts and they climbed up and sat beside me. We carefully watched the team and saw James trying out for Chaser. I let out a whistle and ducked down. We were laughing and Albus pulled my arm as we went down the stairs. We reached the great lake before sitting under a tree. I stared at the lake when Albus and Scorp got up to go do there homework. I waved ad messed around with my coat when I saw James and a few of his friends coming towards me. I stepped back and tripped when one of the boys said "What do we have here a little snake? Poor little snake all alone". I glared and raised my wand when another boy said "I wouldn't do that". I noticed the boys were maybe 2 years older then James and a lot bigger. I shivered slightly when one of the boys picked me up and threw me per his shoulder. "Let me down"! I screamed but to other people it looked like we were playing around. He set me down on near the edge of the black lake and they all came closer. I slowly inched back when I tripped into the water. James looked a bit sad and all the guys left me barely floating in 7 feet and almost everyone knew I couldn't swim. I tried getting away when I felt people help me out. I was cold to the bone and shivering before blacking out to the cold.

I woke up in the hospital wing Scorp and Al sitting next to me. Scorp got up to get Madam Bones and Al asked "How did you get in the black lake"? I quietly said "Your brother as his friends pushed me in". He glared and muttered "That idiot". I carefully took his hand and squeezed it saying "It's alright all trust me. You would believe one of your best friends." He laughed and Madam Bones came rushing over muttering "I am so glad you brother and his friend got you out so soon. A moment longs and you could of caught hypothermia". I shivered and she gave me a potion saying "Drink this then you may leave". I smiled and grimaced at the taste before hopping down and dragging Al and Scorp out the door before saying "So anything happen while I was gone for 4 hours". Scorp replied "Yep we ate dinner". I shoved him and ran to the common room checking my stuff ready to leave for Al's house the next day. I picked up Caesar and ran back down the stairs looking for Scorp and Al. I set Caesar down and went off looking for them. I walked around the corridors more than once web I stumbled into the kitchen. I sat down and a small house elf came by me saying "Is there anything Miss Mela can do for you"? I shook my head and she left with a crack. I heard the door open and Scorp walked in. He sat by me and I said "Where we're you two"? He softly replied "Great Hall why did you get so worked up"? "Because you two are my best friends I can't imagine my time without you". He smiled and hugged me tightly when I said "Are you guys ever going to leave me"? He shook his head. Little did they know something would come between them. But it wouldn't happen for a long time.

So it's long! R&R or no second chapter and after chapter 2 I will move them to their fourth year and Lily and Hugo's 3rd year.


End file.
